Doloroso Reconocimiento
by Neko-Naru-Uchiha
Summary: Basado en el manga 458. Spoiler! / Naruto... Sai me lo dijo... Él me amaba, y no solo eso, Sasuke-kun y yo éramos la causa de su dolor... /Advertencia: Sakura s POV no SaiSaku;NaruSaku implícito.


¡Hola! Bueno, estaba leyendo el manga 458 de Naruto y pues, el momento de la charla entre Sai y Sakura me ha inspirado para hacer un one-shot de ella. Esta basada en sus actuales diálogos. Aclaro que no quise robarle la idea a Mazashi, solo he agregado pensamientos, es decir, un punto de vista más desarrollado en rol a Sakura en esos crudos y duros momentos de la verdad. Este fic tendrá una secuela, por ende, llamada ¨ Extraña sensación sigue en proceso. Tardará un poco ya que es un capitulo especial que incluirá 15 o 17 páginas del Word. Puede que lo suba a fines de agosto, así que para los que lo leen, tengan paciencia. Muchas gracias.

Atte. Nekonaruuchiha!

**Sakura´s POV.**

**Doloroso Reconocimiento**

**S**ai se encontraba en la entrada de la carpa. Yo, sentada junto a Shizune cuidando de mi maestra que aún permanecía inconsciente. No entendía la aparición de él de repente. No. Hasta que comenzó su hablar.

--Sakura, tengo que hablar contigo-- me dijo. Lo observé por breves segundos y su mirada yacía de preocupación y decisión. Me levanté de un corto y veloz movimiento del suelo, quedando parada frente a frente. Shizune estaba al tanto de la charla. – Naruto…Es sobre él, Sakura – me quedé estática. ¡¿Qué le había pasado?! Él empezó a relatarme un poco de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Era mejor que siguiese contándome acerca de lo que esa extraña chica le había hecho antes de que la histeria me domine y no tenga control de mi misma. Pero, para descargarme un poco, solo solté un pequeño grito.

-- ¡Naruto!-- exclamé.

-- Sí, para proteger a Sasuke él ha sido malherido… pero no pudo vender a Sasuke – bien. Sabía que él era así: nunca defrauda a sus camaradas. Él es una gran persona digna de ser Hokage, yo confío en él y lo seguiré haciendo siempre. Me ha enseñado tantas cosas… Pero mi rostro adquirió semejante preocupación. ¡Había sido dañado! ¿Por qué no vino a decirme? ¡Por Dios, Naruto! Los sustos que me pega, pero algo me decía que… Había algo más escondido tras aquello. Sai prosiguió --Y luego… Él no te ha dicho nada, para no preocuparte -- decía mirándome un tanto apenado. Algo estaba ocultando, mis sentidos me lo advertían.

-- …-- pero fue silencio lo único que logré articular. Naruto…Desvíe mi vista hacía abajo mientras solo su nombre estaba en mis pensamientos. Prontamente volví a escuchar la voz de mi compañero.

-- En este momento, él se dirige a ver al Raikage para que perdone a Sasuke… Es probablemente inútil…-- aunque se vio interrumpido por el semi-grito de Shizune.

-- ¿Pero por qué ser tan pesimistas? Kakashi está con él -- espetó. Sai continuó con su discurso.

-- Kakashi – sensei confía en Naruto… Creo que, aunque él sabía que era inútil quiso darle una oportunidad… -- ambas seguíamos con total atención ante sus palabras. Todo esto me empezaba a dar una mala espina. Shizune guardó silencio. -- Principalmente yo fui asignado al equipo Kakashi para reemplazar a Sasuke, por eso no los entiendo mucho… Aún no puedo entender los sentimientos de la gente… -- observo que se queda pensando en algo, que me da curiosidad de saber qué es. -- Y no sé… Cuál fue la promesa que te hizo Naruto… Ni siquiera puedo mantener mis promesas… -- me sorprendí ante aquello. Sai nunca había ido a algo tan profundo como esto. Y a mis memorias vinieron esas palabras, ese momento.

**-****Flash Back- **

**Naruto estaba dando marcha para ir a buscar a Sasuke hace tres años atrás. Yo me hallaba en la entrada de Konoha, llorando. Fue entonces que le rogué ese deseo.**

**-- Naruto… Solo tengo un deseo…-- sollocé sin detenerme a proseguir con mis sentimientos. – Por favor, trae a Sasuke-kun de vuelta. -- en eso, él se limitó a pensar, hablar y sonreírme como lo hacía siempre.**

**-End Flash Back –**

-- Pero…-- continuó. -- ¡Incluso yo puedo decir que él te ama! – su rostro pasó a uno de suma preocupación y tristeza más que antes. Me sorprendí, eso me impactó. ¿Había esuchado bien? Rápidamente, sentí como mis orbes se nublaban debido a las lágrimas continuas que soltaba. Mi pecho se oprimió por completo.

**-Flash Back- **

**-- A Sakura - chan le encanta Sasuke -- decía él con su gran sonrisa.**

**-End Flash Back-**

Las saladas gotas de agua empezaron a brotar cada vez más mientras mi corazón se inundaba de total dolor.

**-Flash Back-**

**-- Yo sé que Sakura – chan está sufriendo mucho y se que es muy doloroso -- dijo. Él siempre entendiendo a los demás, preocupándose por todos. Ay, Naruto. **

**- End Flash Back- **

Más recuerdos me llenaban la cabeza. Naruto… Solo él era el dueño de mi cerebro en esos momentos. Y las gotas llenaban a mis ojos.

**- Flash Back- **

**-- ¡Definitivamente voy a traerlo de vuelta! – me dijo alzando su mano en pose Lee y su cara adornada de total sonrisa para tranquilizarme. -- ¡Es mi mayor promesa! -- juró. **

**- End Flash Back – **

Más dolor, agonía, melancolía… Y mucho más empezó a ser parte de mí. Ya no sentía fuerzas, me sentía débil y tonta. Inútil. No aguantaba más.

**- Flash Back-**

**-- Sakura –chan, yo definitivamente cumpliré mi promesa. -- dijo cuando estábamos en el hospital y él parecía una momia con tantos vendajes. – No cambiaré mi palabra, ese es mi camino Ninja. -- Naruto…**

**- End Flash Back- **

-- OH…. OH…-- mi llanto pronto hizo aparición. Solté todo ese horrible sentimiento con lágrimas caer y pasar por mi cara. Me abrasé a mi misma para darme algo de consuelo aunque no serviría de nada. Me sentía desprotegida, débil y egoísta.

-- Sakura… -- escuché que pronunció Shizune.

-- OH…-- seguí llorando. ¡Qué importaba ya que me viesen de ese modo tan desastroso! No podía contenerme.

-- Naruto ha mantenido esa promesa por largo tiempo y creo que piensa mantenerla por el resto de su vida -- decía con su voz calmada pero sin salir de su actual estado de sentimientos. -- Yo no sé que le dijiste, pero es algo parecido a lo que me ha dicho a mí… Se siente como una maldición…-- abrí mis ojos desmesuradamente. ¿Cómo…? – Sasuke le causa dolor a Naruto… -- me abrasé con más fuerza. Sai calló. Dolor… ¡Semejante palabra tal como su definición! – Pero creo que tú también. -- soltó. En esos instantes, sentí que me derrumbaba, que mi mundo desaparecía de la faz de la Tierra y de todo lugar. Mis lágrimas brotaron a más no poder mientras mi cabeza intentaba analizar con más precaución sus palabras que seguían rondando por el aire. Sorprendida. Jamás creí que escucharía aquello y nunca me detuve a pensarlo, hasta este día. 


End file.
